waterxfandomcom-20200213-history
Zainou
Zainou is a member of the Water discord server. He's a rad dude. Favourites: * Favourite Anime: K-On!! * Favourite Vidya Game: Legend of Zelda Minish Cap * Favourite Movie: 2001/ Toy Story * Favourite Manga: Boku Girl * Favourite Food: Spaghetti without sauce, only butter. Normally with garlic bread on the side. One piece with cheese, one without. Sometimes with meatballs on the side. But not in the spaghetti. Never in the spaghetti. History Early Life: Zainou was born at some point in time, but no one knows when (not even him). As a small child Zainou's favourite TV show was Dora. He was also absolutely obsessed with Toy Story. Which he still claims is the greatest film of all time. He would systematically (autistically) push the truck around his living room, open the trunk, put the crayons in, drive around the room again, open the trunk again, take the crayons out, and so on. When he was a wee lad he moved out to the country side with his family, because his grandmother was sick. A few months after moving, Zainou discovered the show Buzz Lightyear of Star Command on Jetix, which was a block on The Family Channel. It was his favourite show. Because fuck Dora (JK he still loved Dora). In fact, he even had a BLoSC PC game that was too fucking hard and he never got past level one. It still haunts him to this day. Then he went to school, and whatever who gives a shit, moving on. Weeb Years: Zainou had been watching anime from a very young age but didn't even know it. As a kid, he would watch Transformers on Teletoon Retro. I guess Transformers is apparently an anime, but he didn't fucking know that. Anyway, he was also watching Pokemon, which is rad. Specifically, Diamon and Pearl because he's too much of a youngster to have been watching the original or Jhoto and thought that Advanced Generation was shit and didn't watch that one. One day on Netflix Zainou came across a show called "Sword Art Online" It is one of only a few shows he has ever given a one. It was his favourite anime at the time. This opened the floodgates to his weebism. He then started watching every fucking shitty light novel anime in the book. hell, at one point Kampfer was his favoruite show. There then came a time, where like all young lads, Zainou watched his first hentai. It was a show called TSF Monogatari, which he learned about through a Misty Chronexia video. He had never seen porn in his life. He was fucking disgusted. He would go back and finish it later when he was less of a pussy bitch. Zainou would gradually develop good taste, and eventually even become an anime blogger. He's pretty rad I know. One day him and his family went on a pilgrimage (to a resort) in Mexico. Zainou hoped it would cure him of his weebism. Having learned nothing on this pilgrimage to the sacred land of tacos (a food he doesn't even like) Zainou went back to watching anime, playing stupid dating sims, and looking at obscene amounts of loli doujinshi. In fact, if anything he was more of a weeb after, because there was a fucking Japanese restauraunt at the resort. Water: One day, while on Reddit, Zainou in all of his childish naivete asked the Reddit server r/comic books (which is shit) if there was a website like MyAnimeList (also shit) for comic books. Apparently, the people on r/comic books really fucking hate MAL because he was banned instantly. As a funny meme, he decided to join the r/comic books discord server, but no one gave a fuck. While there, he spent all of his time in the animu_and_such channel, because he's a weeaboo. On said server, he met a guy named Huss. This is important later on. A few months later, when MAL went down because of retardation on the part of the company, he joined AniList. While there, he discovered Huss's profile, and clicked on the link to his Discord that was on the front page. It has since become the only Discord server he's on. He got his ass banned by accident after jokingly telling Huss to ban someone who didn't like water very much. As of now, he was recently allowed back. Zainou is known to on occasion be in cahoots with fellow member Batsling. Zainou is currently on a quest to break into the top 5 on the leader board. He's really fucking close. Zainou is known for: Arguing endlessly about objectivity, and being the only one with good taste. He also participates in group read. Category:Members Category:Citizens Category:Group Read Category:Long Group Read